What if…Vegeta survived Trunks' timeline?
by Rig
Summary: Exactly what the title says. It's the History of Trunks but with a different take. Hope you all enjoy it. Please R&R Chapter 6 is up
1. Thirsty for Revenge

What if…Vegeta survived the initial fight with the Androids?

Chapter 1: Thirsty for Revenge

Peace, a word that Earth only knew for a short time. The last threat to ever come to the planet was six months ago. Frieza, the ruthless tyrant and self-proclaimed most powerful warrior in the universe, and his father King Cold came to the planet for revenge. Frieza was crazy with rage; he fought a war on planet Namek. A war that he never meant to lose, after all in his mind he was the greatest in the universe. No one could ever match his power; those who did were humiliated and killed without a second thought. Only two choices existed in Frieza's mind, serve him or die. The once proud dictator had a stranglehold on the universe, until he visited planet Namek. It was there, where for the first time Frieza experience pain and humiliation. Where he was handed his first defeat, where he had to power up to his very limit only to be proven that it wasn't enough. The most humiliating fact of all was that a saiyan defeated him. One saiyan finally made the legend come true and transformed into a super saiyan. His power was overwhelming and seemed unlimited. Now matter how much Frieza tried the saiyan's power was greater than his own. By the end of the fight, Frieza hardly had a body left.

"Is that Earth my son?" King Cold asked with a little impatience heard in his voice. A tower of a being, King Cold stood at least 6'7. With purple skin and dark purple lips, black horns protruding out the side of his skull. He sat in his chair in the center of his large UFO shaped spacecraft, looking bored as ever.

"Yes father we finally arrived. I can hardly wait to land and start the fireworks!"

Electricity was shooting through the body of Frieza as his rage was building up. All he could think about when he saw Earth was the saiyan who left him for dead when Namek exploded. Frieza's body was rebuilt with robotic and cybernetic parts. The lower half of his body was completely mechanic as with the right side of his face. Very little remained of his organic self.

"Calm down Frieza, you're getting exicted."

"You got me all wrong father; I was just enjoying the view. It's a beautiful planet that I want to see its last few moments."

King Cold let out a bored yawn. "I suppose. I still don't see why we have to land, we could just destroy the planet right here."

"Really father, you have to learn to have more fun."

A foot solider entered the chamber with news.

"Sire, we spotted another ship headed towards the planet Earth at great speed. By our estimation it should arrive two hours after we land."

"I suppose that would be out saiyan friend?" King Cold asked

"Yes, two hours is plenty of time." Frieza started laughing like a madman. "Oh…what a great joy it'll be when he comes home and finds that they'll be no one left to greet him but me!"

The spaceship entered Earth's atmosphere as pilots prepared for landing. The Z fighters, where not too far off from where Frieza and his father were going to touch down. All of them were frightened but knew they had to make a stand or die and let Earth be destroyed. Piccolo stood at the edge of the mountain they were all standing on. The Namek knew the power Frieza possessed and by the force they all sensed he was even stronger than before. Vegeta, the saiyan prince, was scared as well and did his best to try to hide it.

"_Damn you Kakarrot!" _Vegeta thought to himself. _"How can you not finish the job? You should've destroyed Frieza and now he's coming to kill us all. If only I'd learned the secret, if only I knew how to become a super saiyan!" No matter, Frieza is coming and I'll show him that super saiyan or not, I am stronger than him!"_

"HE'S HERE!!!" Piccolo yelled, as they all saw Frieza's ship pass over them and begin to land in the distance of the mountain valley. Fear had to be put behind the Z fighters, there was no running. It was time to stand and fight.


	2. A Hero's Welcome

Chapter 2: A Hero's Welcome

The Z fighters stood and watched as Frieza's massive ship landed none too far in the distance. Fear gripped them, but they knew they had to overcome it somehow. If not, then Frieza has all ready won and Earth would be destroyed. Gohan tried to hide his fear, trying not to tremble. He saw Frieza's terrible ruthlessness first hand and wished to never see it again.

"Gohan stay focused. Don't let him get the psychological edge over you, stand your ground."

Piccolo told him. Gohan looked at his mentor, he knew that he was scared too but Piccolo wasn't showing it. Gohan saw the Namakien warrior as a second father, someone who was there to teach him and look after him when Goku wasn't there. Goku wasn't a bad father, but without Piccolo Gohan wouldn't have gotten as powerful or as courageous as he is. He felt a new sense of determination and stood ready to fight.

"Everyone!" Vegeta spoke. "Suppress your power levels, I don't want Frieza or his men picking us up on their scouters."

"Vegeta, we know Frieza has gotten more powerful, and it seems he brought someone along just as strong. Any plan of action?"

"I'm thinking Namek, obviously we can't attack head on. He doesn't know we're here so we have the element of surprise on our side, when he least expect it we all attack at once so we'll have a better chance."

"What?! Are you crazy that's suicide?!" Yamcha said with fear in his voice.

"You have a better idea? If you do I'd love to hear it. I've known Frieza longer than anyone here, and he gets arrogant and will not expect a full on assult!"

"I hate to say it guys…" Tien spoke up. "But we have to do this Vegeta's way."

"Well let's hurry up; I want to see what this guy looks like." Bulma said from the back. The blue-haired beauty with a great scientific mind came along to see the action for herself. Though her presence was more of a nuisance to the Z fighters more than anything, even though she was brilliant she acted like a spoiled annoying 16-year old.

"For God sakes woman!" Vegeta said. "Can you say anything that is more stupid?"

"Bulma, do you have any idea what Frieza can do?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah he'll probably destroy the world and everything in it, but I want to see him before he does it. I missed him on Namek and I'm not going to lose this opportunity again."

Krillin couldn't help but shake in his boots. The horrors of Frieza's power were something he knew all to well.

"_Man Goku, I just got wished back to life not too long ago and now I have to face this monster again. I'll never forget the stench of his rotting breath, or the chilling sound of his laughter."_

Krillin thought back on Namek, when Frieza had survived the massive Spirit Bomb that Goku made to defeat him. Frieza came back with a vengeance then, first shooting a beam through Piccolo's chest rendering him unconscious. Then another that took control of Krillin's body. Frieza sent him up into the sky and then exploding into a pieces.

"_I can't believe that I'm going to have to face him again. Goku, where are you when we need you!"_

Meanwhile in the distance Frieza, King Cold, and their men exited the ship to survey the area. To them it was nothing impressive, just an area full of rocks and mountains.

"So this is Earth? Doesn't look like much." King Cold said, still acting bored.

"Remember father, never judge a book by its cover. Foot soldiers! Scan the area for any sign of life!" Frieza commanded.

They did has they were told. For a few seconds nothing came up on their scouters, until one detected a power to the east.

"Sire, there's one about twelve miles due east."

"What? I'm getting one in the north." Another solider said. All of the scouters were going crazy and everyone was confused about where this power was coming from. The Z fighters felt it too, a great power that makes Frieza's seem like nothing. They pondered on who could have this kind of strength until Gohan, with tears coming down the young boy's eyes, spoke.

"It…It must be…It has to be my dad! My dad is back!"

"Everyone looked at him with shock and awe until Piccolo finally broke the silence.

"Gohan, are you sure?"

"It has to be, who else would have that power. I know its dad, and talk about perfect timing."

"How?!" Vegeta screamed. "Where has Kakarrot been all this time, and how did he know Frieza was here?"

"I don't know, but I do know that he is here and Frieza doesn't stand a chance.

Frieza, his men, and his father were looking all around the surrounding area for whoever was causing this confusion.

"I've had enough; whoever this is must be coward for hiding. So, I'll just blast him out!"

Frieza charged up a blast from his hand but was caught by surprise when another one exploded behind him, destroying his soldiers and his ship.

"What the hell was that?

"I don't know father, but when I get my hands on who—"

"Looking for me, Frieza?"

King Cold and his son turned to look to who said that. When they saw him, Frieza's eyes went wide with horror. For Frieza, it was like looking into the devil himself. In front him stood the Sayian that defeated and humiliated him. The same cold eyes, staring a hole through his flesh.

"In case you forgot Frieza, my name is Goku, the 'monkey' as you like to call me that defeated you on Namek. You and whoever this is won't even cause any harm to this planet because this time, I'm going to finish the job."

Goku spoke in a cold determined voice. Frieza was staring death in the face.


	3. Death of a Tyrant

Chapter 3: Death of a Tyrant

Goku had returned after a year and a half of wandering space. No one knew where he had been or what he was doing all this time. It didn't matter however, he was back and his friends more importantly his son was happy to see him. Frieza stood frightened and stared at Goku with extreme anger and hatred. He thought he had another two hours before Goku would arrive. In that time Frieza could've done away with his family, friends and the whole planet.

"Son, can I ask you something?" King Cold finally breaking the silence

"Yes father, what is it?" Frieza asked in a trembling voice.

"What's a Goku?"

"Father I know that you're bored but please try to keep up. This is the Sayian that I fought on Planet Namek."

"Ahh, so this is the one? I don't understand why he gave you so much trouble, he doesn't seem like much."

"So this is your dad Frieza? I see the resemblance, but you should tell him not to judge just by looks. You made that mistake and look what it got you, a robotic body."

"You miserable Sayian! You may have gotten lucky on Namek but this time I will destroy you!"

Frieza launched a quick but powerful ki blast towards Goku which connected and caused a huge explosion and clouds of dust filled the area. King Cold put his cape up to cover his face from the dust. Frieza was laughing, knowing he put a lot of force behind that blast.

"Take that you piece of shit." Frieza's celebrating was cut short however. When the smoke cleared, Goku was still standing unscathed.

"You still haven't learned have you?" Goku asked rhetorically. "It's a shame that all you like to see is destruction of others. Your heart burns with hatred for me, and you've traveled all this way for revenge. I pity you Frieza, but if destroying you is the only to save this planet and the ones I care about then so be it."

Goku started powering up. The ground started shaking as rocks and anything that wasn't nailed down to the ground levitated in the air. King Cold stood curious while Frieza trembled more and more. The Z fighters couldn't believe the power they felt.

"Whoa, this is unreal." Yamcha said.

"You're not kidding, I didn't think Goku had gotten this much stronger and his power is still growing." Tien said.

"Go dad, defeat Frieza again."

"_How did he do it? I have to know!"_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Goku's power was indeed growing and every single muscle in his body increased. His hair standing upward and the color of his eyes changing from black to green. Goku finally let out a loud yell and his hair turned into a golden color. The transformation was complete and he showed his Super Sayian form.

"It's time Frieza, your reign of terror ends here for good."

"No, no it's you who's going to die! Not me!"

Frieza charged towards Goku full force and swung a roundhouse kick but it was dodged too easily. Frieza continued the attack, but every single moved was dodged or blocked. Fists and kicks were flying all over the place; he was fighting like a madman while Goku wasn't even breaking a sweat. Finally Goku caught one of Frieza's punches and twisted his wrist. The scream of pain was loud enough to be heard a hundred miles away. Goku then drove his knee to Frieza's chin, knocking some teeth out and causeing blood to spew out of the tyrant's mouth. Goku then punched him straight across the face, then in the stomach causing more blood to spew out. Frieza took a few steps back, clearly in pain, holding his stomach. King Cold was watching on the sidelines and couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"_How can a monkey like that have so much strength?"_

"I am Frieza…I will not be defeated like this again!"

Frieza flew into the air and looked down at Goku.

"Get ready to say goodbye to this fucking planet monkey! This is for you father!"

"Well hurry up son, destroy him already and let's move on."

Frieza made a huge orange death ball with his index finger, much bigger than the one he used to destroy the Sayian home planet many years ago. He launched towards Goku, and the Super Sayian stood there and watched it as drew closer and closer. Then, Goku cups his hands behind his back and starts to charge up his most powerful attack.

"Ka-Me-Ha-Me…HA!"

Goku thrusts his hands forward and the powerful blue beam shot like bullet towards the massive ball. The two power blasts collided and Goku's Kamehameha wave stop the death ball in its tracks. Goku put some more force into his wave and it drew the powerful mass back towards Frieza.

"What, no this is impossible!" Frieza said as he put his hands in front of him to try to block the attack. The force of the death ball and the Kamehameha wave was too much to handle and it engulfed Frieza. He screamed in great pain as him and both attacks were launched into outer space. Frieza's body was melting and breaking off piece by piece until finally the whole thing exploded with the force of a hundred atom bombs.

"FRIEZA!!!" King Cold shouted as he watched his son, perish so easily. He turned to Goku who didn't seem to break a sweat at all.

"I'm going to give you one chance." Goku said. "Leave this planet and its people alone, never to return or face the same fate as your son."

King Cold stood to think for a second. It would be easy to just leave, but he had a better idea. He would try to outsmart Goku.

"Of course I'll leave. I would be foolish to fight a warrior as powerful as you after what I just witnessed. I do have one request however."

"What is it?"

"Join me; a man of your talents is surely needed. I'm not as blind as my son was; I recognize talent when I see it. Think about it, every planet in the universe would be part of your massive collection. Play things for your amusement. What do you say?"

"No thanks, I already everything I need and want right here on Earth."

"Well, I tried. I will leave now as you requested."

King Cold turned around and started flying away. Then suddenly, he quickly turned around.

"I'll leave this place a shambles!" King Cold fired a powerful two handed ki blast towards Goku. He flew towards the blast, deflected it with ease and continued to charge to King Cold. Goku then fired his own ki blast that went straight through Kind Cold's chest, sending him crashing to the floor. Goku landed in front of him and with no place to go, badly injured, and losing blood by the second, he could only beg for his life.

"Please…spare me please? I never meant you any harm I swear it I—"

His pleas for mercy were cut off when Goku fired another blast that finally destroyed him. There was nothing left. The Z fighters looked one with shock and couldn't believe how easily defeated the two were.

"I'm going to see my dad; he's been gone too long." Gohan said as he flew off

"Wait for me kiddo." Krillin was following behind and soon so were the rest. Goku powered down to his regular state. He felt a certain calm take over him. He felt relaxed and that maybe finally he could enjoy his life without any threats.

"Daddy!" Gohan called out to him as he came down to land. The boy was overcome with emotion when he saw his father and jumped to give him a big hug.

"Hey Gohan, how you been son?"

"I've missed you dad."

"I've missed you too Gohan, I promise I won't go away like that again."

The rest of his friends landed, greeted, and celebrated seeing Goku after suck a long time. Well, all except Vegeta.

"Man Goku, we thought we wouldn't see you again." Krillin said.

"Yeah it took a while for me too get back, sorry I was away for so long guys but I can tell all of you have gotten a lot stronger. Especially you Piccolo and Gohan.

"I know we're all happy to see you old friend…" Piccolo spoke: "…but we would like to know how you escaped Namek and where have you been."

"Yes…" Vegeta said from the back: "…exactly how did you escape that exploding rock Kakarrot?"

"It wasn't easy; I thought I wasn't going to make it."

Goku was in Frieza's ship on Namek. The planet's core was completely unstable, the skies were fire red, the floor once with vegetation was breaking apart. Lava from deep withen the planet was shooting upwards from the ground causing massive volcanic eruptions everywhere. He was trying to get the ship to work and launch into the safety of space. However, due to Vegeta's destruction a few days prior, the ship was beyond repair and the engine was blown out. Goku was giving up hope as the ground below split into two, causing the ship to start falling into the river of lave below. Then, in the corner of Goku's eye he saw another ship falling next to Frieza's, a silver round space pod that had only seat. With only a few seconds before Namek explodes, Goku leaped out and made it inside. There was no time to punch in any coordinates, so he hit the launch button and escaped the exploding planet with very little time.

"It was a miracle that I got off Namek. The only problem was that I had no idea where I was going. I passed out from exhaustion and before I knew it, I crash landed on this strange planet called Yardrat. Luckily, the people there were friendly, nursed me back to health, repaired my ship and I was on my way back home."

"I'm guessing that's where you got that ridiculous looking outfit." Vegeta said referring to the clothes that Goku was wearing. A white long sleeved sweater, and strange navy blue battle armor.

"This is the latest fashion on Yardrat. I guess I does look pretty silly but at least it's not pink." Goku referring to Vegeta's pink shirt that Bulma gave him to wear.

"Never Mind! Forget about the stupid clothes! Now it's obvious you've been training and I want to see what you've learned."

"Let's see, how did it go again? It's not an easy trick to do."

Goku concentrated until he sensed a power level. He started to fade away and then a second later disappeared. His friends were shocked, but two seconds later he was back again wearing very familiar sunglasses.

"So what's so great about that it's just super-speed." Vegeta said.

"Hey Goku, aren't those Master Roshi's glasses?" Krillin asked.

"Yep, they sure are."

"How can that be? Kame House is miles away from here." Bulma said.

"I'd like to call that technique the instant transmission. Krillin, will you hold on to these?"

"Sure thing."

"Hey dad don't you think we should be getting back, you know mom is going to be worried."

"Yeah you're right. The worst is over; we can all live our lives in peace."

Everyone nodded in agreement and all took off except for Vegeta.

"_I will learn the secret on how to become a Super Sayian Kakarrot, bank on it cause when I do you and I will settle the score."_

Meanwhile, in the mountains miles from North City there was a secret laboratory locked behind enforced steel doors. An old scientist was at work. With a long white mustache, and long gray hair in the back of his head but not on top, age and stress showed on his face.

"Goku, you've destroyed my Red Ribbon army many years ago. I hate you, and everything about you. You've ruined my dreams of ultimate conquest of the world. Now, I will show you what pain is. I will show you what it means to have everything taken away from you."

The scientist turned to see two people bound to an examination table. One was a boy with long black hair and blue eyes; the other was a blond haired beauty with blue eyes as well. Both were trembling in fear, they didn't know what was going on. They looked no older than eighteen years old.

"I'm sorry I had to kidnap you two from the road like that, but I figured you runaways would be the perfect candidates for my experiment. Just think, you'll have unlimited power and eternal life. You may be afraid now but when I'm finished you will be thanking me for this honor. You two will carry out my revenge, and the world will know what I, Dr. Gero, am capable of once again."

Dr. Gero grabbed a power saw from the table. The sound of the saw terrified both teenagers even more but there was nothing they could do, they were trapped.

"I ran out of anaesthetics but don't worry, I'm sure you'll pass out from the pain."

The sound of cutting flesh and muffled screams filled the lab. Dr. Gero's sick experiment was just the beginning.


	4. Beginning of the Dark Ages

Chapter 4: Beginning of the Dark Ages

Three years have come and gone and life couldn't have been any better. Gohan was more into his studies as every year his mom Chi Chi seems to get stricter about it. Krillin still lived in Kame House with Master Roshi, trained hard, and tried to have a more successful love life. Yamcha went back to his baseball team and Tien trained in the most extreme places on Earth. No one was training as intently as Vegeta who, with heavy convincing, had Dr. Briefs build him a gravity simulator. Training under four hundred fifty times Earth's normal gravity would crush any normal being, but somehow Vegeta's will, determination, and obsession of becoming a Super Saiyan kept him going. A holographic screen came up inside the gravity room and Bulma started shouting.

"Vegeta, what are you doing?! You're supposed to rest, you're going to kill yourself if you keep going like this!"

"Stop pestering me woman, this is none of your concern."

"None of my concern? Last time you blew a big hole in the goddamn room and we had to nurse you back from near death."

"So what, I'm glad you did don't you know that a Saiyan's strength increases every time he recovers from near-death?"

Bulma was about to say something when a baby was heard crying in the background.

"Now you what you did you woke the baby. It's ok Trunks don't worry."

"I have no concern for that blasted child of yours."

"He's your son too Vegeta and it wouldn't hurt to spend some time with him."

Vegeta and Bulma did indeed have a child. When the Z fighters heard who Trunks' father was, the shock was too much to bear. Everyone thought that Yamcha and Bulma would be the ones who end up together so this was a complete surprise. Even though it was more of a passion thing, both of them cared for each other even though their stubbornness would never admit it. While those two were having their constant argument, Goku and Piccolo were sparring in the woods. The two trained with each other as they were almost equal in power. Gohan was inside begging his mom to join them.

"Please mom, I finished all my homework and I've been studying for hours."

"Gohan you know how I feel about that martial arts stuff, now be a good boy, sit, and wait till I finish your lunch."

"Mom it's only once in a while and dad and Piccolo won't injure me."

Chi Chi turned around to say something but say Gohan with the sad puppy face. She wanted to say no one more time but couldn't.

"Alright Gohan you can go, but only for an hour then its back to your studies."

"Yes, thank you mom you're the best."

Gohan flew off to his father and his mentor; the two warriors were sparring like the use to fight when they were enemies.

"Had enough Piccolo?" Goku asked in an exhausted voice, sweating bullets.

"Goku, are you feeling alright? I know you and you don't get this tired from a simple training session."

"I'm fine, don't worry about it. Come on; still have three hours till dinner time."

"Dad…Piccolo!"

"Gohan, hey son. What are you doing here I thought your mom had you on lockdown."

"Yeah, but she said I could come and train with you guys if you don't mind."

"I don't mind, what do you say Piccolo?"

"Yeah adds more to the challenge."

The three sparred for nearly an hour, each one making the other stronger. However, there was something wrong with Goku. He looked exhausted and kept holding his chest. Gohan was the first to notice.

"Dad, what's wrong, are you okay?"

"I don't know…my heart…it feels like my heart is tearing apart."

Goku was brought to his knees and started screaming in pain.

"Gohan, get Goku back to your home and get a doctor to get over there as fast as possible."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to get Krillin and the others, go now!"

Gohan took his father and flew towards his house, and Piccolo went the other way. Gohan burst through the door and scream for Chi Chi to get a bed and a doctor. Vegeta finished dressed in his blue jumpsuit and new armor and was ready to take off in his ship to space so he can continue his training. Before he could open the hatch door, Bulma came running out of the house with Trunks in her arms screaming.

"Vegeta wait, you have to take me to Goku's house. Krillin just called me and said he's severely sick."

"Why should I even care? Let a doctor give him some medicine, he probably has a bad stomach virus from all the food he eats."

"Please Vegeta, he said he's suffering from too much pain and keeps saying something about his heart."

Vegeta looked at Bulma and saw that it was serious to her.

"Fine, but then can I go continue my training?"

"Yes."

A few hours later, everyone was gathered outside of Goku's house. Several doctors were called to examine him and see what could be going on. Vegeta sat on a rock with his back turned to everyone, Bulma was trying to calm her baby down as he started crying, Piccolo stood by Gohan's side trying to reassure him that everything was going to be fine, and the rest were biting their nails waiting for the news. Finally the doctors stepped out; his head hung low the Z fighters were expecting the worst.

"Everyone, I'm sorry but there's nothing we can do for Goku."

Everybody stood in shock unable to move by the news.

"All we've been able to learn is that Goku has a new virus, the likes the medical industry has never seen before. This virus attacks the heart directly and slowly cuts off the flow of blood to the heart, making it work much faster than the average rate. As the flow of blood gets blocked even more, the heart will eventually overwork itself and fail; resulting in…I'm deeply sorry. The best thing I could recommend is make him as comfortable as possible and be with him in his final moments. Ms. Chi Chi, Gohan, you have my deepest sympathies."

All of the doctor's and nurses left, Chi Chi started to break down into tears, Gohan wanted to comfort his mother but felt himself being overwhelmed by sorrow as well. No one said anything until they heard Goku's voice, for the first time heard being weak and fragile like a small boy.

"Everyone…please come in." With each passing word, Goku would gasp for breath and wince in pain. I have to say…this before all of you. I…love each and every one of you…you've been wonderful friends…and even more wonderful family. Krillin…Master Roshi…a guy couldn't ask for a better best friend and a better…teacher in his life. I'm…thankful for everything…you've taught me…and…what you've done for me. Chi…Chi…my wife…sorry I haven't been there a lot…I know…I got you worried to…"

Goku started coughing as the pain started to hit again.

"Goku please save you're strength honey." Chi Chi said.

"Listen, I want…you to know that…I love you so much…I always have…you have made me so happy and blessed."

Chi Chi couldn't bare it anymore and turned into her son's arms crying hysterically.

"Picc…Piccolo I have a favor…to ask you."

"Yes Goku?"

"Watch over…Gohan for me. There would be no one else that I would trust with the safety of…my son than you. He…looks up to you and sees you as a second father…I know he'll be in good hands…with you."

"Of course old friend, as if he was my own." Piccolo said with his voice choked up.

"Dad, stop talking like this, please you're not going anywhere. You're a Super Saiyan, you can beat anything. You'll beat this thing dad."

Gohan had a waterfall of tears running down his cheeks.

"Gohan…always so strong. I'm sorry son…but…this is one thing even a Super…Saiyan can't beat. Don't cry…you have to be strong…take good care of your mother. You are the best thing…that has come into my life. I…told…your mother I was blessed when you were born, and it's still true. I…was…truly blessed to have…you as…a son. I'm so proud of you…so proud of all of you."

Gohan held his father's hand tight. After a few more minutes, the virus toke its toll as Goku's hand and arm went limp and he took his last breath. The pain, the hurt, the sorrow shot through everyone's body like a bullet. Vegeta stood outside, clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

"_No Kakarrot, how can this be? You asshole, you were suppose to live! In was my destiny to destroy you, not some fucking virus! Why, why has fate screwed me over again?!"_

Vegeta flew off with great speed but no one seemed to notice. A man who was a friend, protector, husband, and father was now gone and there was no way to bring him back.

Six months would go by after Goku's death. In the mountains, Dr. Gero was putting the last touches on his twisted experiment.

"Yes they're finally ready. Let's see how my new toys came out."

Dr. Gero pushed a red button on his computer and two sleeping chambers slide open. Inside were the same black haired boy and beautiful blonde girl. Only this time, their eyes showed no signs of fear, only cold eyes of death. The boy stepped out, with his orange scarf on his neck, black shirt and jeans and the girl with a blue denim jacket, jeans and black shirt. Both had the red insignia of R&R, standing for Red Ribbon Army.

"Yes, yes perfect you are complete. My revenge will be realized soon enough. My androids, #17 and #18."

The doctor laughed manically. The Earth will soon enter an age of darkness.


	5. Rise of Machines

Chapter 5: Rise of Machines

Vegeta went to a planet a month ago to continue his intense training. He couldn't take Earth and had to get away from a while. All everyone could talk about was Goku and the memories he left he behind. The planet he was on was fit to the way he was feeling. Cold and dark, the rocks and mountains looked like spikes at the bottom of a torture pit. Vegeta was shadow fighting trying desperately, trying to reach his goal. Ever since Goku's death his obsession to become a Super Saiyan grew. Out of no where, he saw dark clouds appear over heard and large electoral storm begin. As dangerous as it was to stay in the middle of the storm, Vegeta embraced it and looked upon it as the most beautiful site he ever saw. Only after a few seconds however, the storm caused a nearby passing asteroid to break apart and fall towards the planet. He saw the meteors falling towards him and couldn't afford any of them to hit him or his ship. Vegeta started to blast every oncoming meteor that could break his ship and for a while he everything under control. That is, the largest part of that asteroid came inching towards him every second. Vegeta's will wouldn't fall, he curled his fingers and placed both of his hands at chest level and gathered energy. Then, he thrust both his hands forward and launched a purple blast he called the Galick Gun. Vegeta struggled with the asteroid that normally would've been easy to destroy, but he had been training under intense gravity for years. Finally, after he gave it everything he had the giant space rock exploded, but the blast engulfed Vegeta, sending him crashing through rocks onto the ground. His clothes were torn, his armor severely damaged, hands, face, and chest was bloody.

"Goddamn it, what the hell is it going to take! The hell with this, I don't give a shit anymore."

Vegeta started blasting the whole terrain.

"I don't care about Earth! I don't care about that fucking woman and her child! I don't care about Kakarrot, or about becoming a Super Saiyan! I DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYTHING!"

Suddenly Vegeta snapped, he screamed like a wild man into the sky. Then, the familiar golden aura surrounded him, his eyes went from black to green, and his hair turned into golden color. The light from the aura was giving out could've been seen from miles away in space. Vegeta stopped screaming and just realized what happened. He looked at a nearby puddle of water and saw the change. At first he couldn't believe the change but he quickly got a wicked smirk on his face. His dream was finally realized.

Dr. Gero watched his Androids test their abilities in a simulation room he created for them. They matched in strength, speed, and power. Everything he wanted in the two he called #17 and #18. 

"That will be enough; you two can come out now."

They looked at Dr. Gero with cold eyes as they stepped out of the room. The boy, #17 looked at #18 as if to say "wait for the right moment." 

"You two have far exceeded my expectations." Dr. Gero started to say. "I'm very proud of both of you. You will carry on the Red Ribbon Army legacy and strike fear into the hearts of everyone in the world. Now, it's time to extract my revenge on Goku."

#17 was the first to speak. "Yes, of course doctor. Goku is first and high priority." He said in a cold chilling voice.

"We will crush him and make him beg for mercy."

"Good, good now let's discuss the plan. You two will set out and start attacking a major populated city. It won't be long before Goku and his friends realize and come to the rescue. Then you will annihilate all of them, but save Goku for last. Make him suff---"

Dr. Gero felt something pierce through his body. He looked down and saw #17's hand through his stomach. Dr. Gero bled through his wound and started coughing up blood. 

"What…are you doing? I…created…you…you can't do this to me!"

"Wrong doctor, you kidnapped us and preformed sick, twisted, painful experiments on us. You think just because you gave us this power we would forget?"

"Sorry doctor but we don't forgive easily."

#18 super kicked Dr. Gero's head clean off his shoulders causing massive blood to spring out of the neck area. #17 then lifted the body and threw aside like trash. The two cyborgs looked at each other and smiled at their work. They blasted the steel doors open and escaped from what was their prison for three years. 

"So #18, we're finally free and crackpot is dead. What do you suppose we should do now?"

"Well it is in our programming to find and kill Goku, maybe we should do that."

"I suppose, but we could do that anytime. The world is now our playground. We've got to give the doctor some credit, he did make us indestructible. No one in the world would be able to fight us."

"You're right, it could be fun. What do you say we make a game out of it? Each human we kill is ten points; depending on the manner that we kill them more points will be added."

"I like the way you think, let's go."

The two started to fly off when #17 turned around.

"Before we go there's one more thing I have to do."

He charge up and fired a ki blast the completely destroyed Dr. Gero's laboratory. The start of their destruction. A couple days have passed; Vegeta had returned to Earth and settled back in the Capsule Corp home. Meanwhile in the wilderness, Piccolo and Gohan were training fiercely. Gohan had been training more and more ever since his fathers' death. In his mind, the world needed someone to protect them and Goku needed a successor. Who better to be that then his own son? 

"It seems you get stronger each passing day kid. Soon, even I won't b able to catch up with you."

"I have to keep my strength Piccolo; I want to be as strong as my dad was."

"I know, hell you might even become stronger the way you're going. Now you ready to continue?"

"Yeah, I'm always ready."

Just as Piccolo and Gohan were about to continue their training, Piccolo was contacted telepathically by Krillin. 

"_Piccolo can you hear me? It's Krillin, we have some trouble."_

"_What trouble, what are you talking about?"_

"_I was watching the news at Kame House and they said an island nine miles southwest of South city. The people are being slaughtered and everything his being destroyed. Tien and Yamcha are with me, you better come with us too and bring Gohan."_

"_Right, we're on our way. _Gohan there's trouble we have to meet with the others."

The two sensed their friends' energy and sped off to join them. Outside the Capsule Corp. home Vegeta sensed everyone's energy has well.

"_Where are those fools rushing off too?"_

Bulma rushed outside.

"Vegeta there's an attack on a city! The news said there's mass destruction everywhere and the inhabits are being killed!

"So that's where the other's are going, what a treat."

"A treat, what are you talking about?"

"Now I get to show off my new power and those fools will realize who the strongest fighter in the universe truly is."

"Why does something always have to happen when it's your turn to take care of the baby?"

"Oh well, looks like you have to do it. I think he needs changing." Vegeta said before he flew off laughing.

"You jerk! You know I have a board meeting in an hour! Ugh, what did I ever see in that man?" 

Piccolo and the others landed on a hill overlooking the city that Krillin was talking about. Craters filled the streets; buildings were blown in half or completely decimated. The sounds of people's screams filled the air. The Z fighters could hardly bear to stand it. 

"What could've caused all this?" Yamcha asked.

"It's horrible, all those people they didn't stand a chance." Gohan said, almost holding back tears.

Vegeta landed beside them before anyone could say anything else.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" Tien asked coldly.

"Same thing that you are cue ball. I've come to fight whatever it is that did this. I don't why you're all here; I'm perfectly capable of handling this myself."

"What make you think that, you arrogant fool!" Piccolo shouted.

"How about this?" Vegeta powered up and shouted into the sky. He showed everyone that he had become a Super Saiyan and the Z fighters stood in shock.

"You seemed surprised; you thought Kakarrot was the only Super Saiyan around? Wrong because I too have found the secret and now nobody will be able to defeat me."

"Wow, I'm stumped I thought you had to have a pure heart to be a Super Saiyan like Goku." Krillin said.

"Afraid not baldy, there's more than way to reach the goal. Besides my heart is pure, pure of evil."

"Super Saiyan or not Vegeta we still don't know what attacked this city, or how powerful it is."

"Hey has anyone noticed that we can't sense its power level?"

Everyone looked at Tien, he was right there was no sign of any power level even though the city was still under attack.

"Great this is going to make locating it even harder." Piccolo said. "All right everyone spread out, cover every inch of the city if you locate it don't attack just raise your power level so we can sense you and come for help."

"Whatever Namek, do as you please I'm going to prove once and for all that I'm the strongest."

They all flew down to the already destroyed city in search of the perpetrator. They searched every corner, under ruins; the dead bodies filled the streets and sidewalks. Then, Krillin saw two people standing that were unharmed, a young boy and girl. They didn't notice him and first and continued blasting the city.

"Oh man that must be them, who knew there were two of them." Krillin did what Piccolo said and raised his power level. The other sensed him and flew towards his location. The two turned around and saw Krillin, and then the other Z fighters that followed.

"Look #17, we have company."

"I see, it's about time they showed up I was starting to get bored."

"Well, well, what have we got here? A young boy with long black hair and a beautiful girl. Are you telling me these two are responsible for the destruction?"

"They have to be Vegeta; I saw them destroying everything they laid their eyes on."

"Now we'll be able to have some real fun #18, they look ready for a fight."

"Ready for their deaths you mean. You can tell just by looking at them #17 they're too weak."

The Z fighters stood ready to fight as did the Androids. Both of the cyborgs fired powerful ki blasts that caused the fighters to get out of dodged. It proved to be more of a distraction however as the explosion caused a smokescreen. Yamcha and Tien looked around but couldn't see their friends or the Androids until #17 appeared behind them. Yamcha and Tien started to double team them, but he proved to be faster than both of them. #18 appeared before Vegeta and the two started to brawl. From both sides, kicks and Vegeta's fists were flying at lighting speed. #18 wasn't even using her fists and only toying with the Saiyan prince. Piccolo finally got the dust out of his eyes and rushed to help Vegeta. #18 sidestepped a roundhouse kick from Vegeta and launched two ki blasts on Vegeta and Piccolo sending them flying back. Krillin and Gohan joined in the attack but #18 brushed them off with a few punches. #17 was still making Yamcha and Tien burn out their energy. He finally had enough and caught Tien's fists', swung him around, and crashed him into Yamcha sending the two to the ground. Gohan and Piccolo got up and went for the attack again, Gohan taking on #17 and Piccolo fighting #18. Piccolo got a lucky shot in with an uppercut and a right cross to the chin. However, #18 wasn't fazed and punched Piccolo in the stomach and elbowing him in the back of the head. #17 missed a kick to Gohan and he took the opportunity with a double hand blow to the back. Still, #18 was there and hit Gohan on the jaw and started beating on the young boy. 

"Tri-Beam HA!" Tien screamed as he launched one of his most powerful attacks towards the Android but she saw it coming and flicked it away like it was nothing. Yamcha went for the attack on #17 and powered up.

"Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha signature move but #17 recovered from Gohan's hit and grabbed both of Yamcha's hands and crushed them. Yamcha yelled in great pain and #17 head butted him, breaking his nose and causing his head to bleed. The ruthless android then shot a sharp blast that went through Yamcha's chest like paper. Massive amounts of blood spurted out of the hole and his mouth. Due to the blast piercing his heart and the amount of blood loss, Yamcha fell to the androids and lay dead in a pool of his own blood.

"Yamcha, it can't be!" Krillin shouted. Before he can gather his thoughts, #18 kicked him in the head sending him crashing into the nearest building. Vegeta came back into the fight attacking the deadly blonde beauty. #17 was fighting an offense against Piccolo and Gohan, Tien stood in shock over his fallen friend. #17 pushed both of them back by creating a barrier around him. He then grabbed Gohan's leg, swung him around and smashed him on the ground, making it shake and crack. Piccolo charged his Destructive wave quickly and fired it. #17 tried to block but the beam sent him staggering back. Piccolo charged in, hitting the cyborg with straight punches and uppercuts. Vegeta had his hands full with #18 as she was blocking and dodging every one of his attacks. Tien came from behind, getting over his shock, but still wasn't enough. Tien caught a lucky break however, and kneed her in the gut. Vegeta followed this attack with a ki blast to her face, having her fall on the ground. Tien went to capitalize only to have #18 kick him in the groin and put her hand around his neck strangling him. Vegeta tried to help but was blasted away for his efforts. Tien was trying to gasp for air but he was helpless against her. With one tight squeeze, #18 broke Tien's neck and blew away his body. Everyone stopped fighting to see, and couldn't believe what was happening. Krillin, Gohan, Vegeta, and Krillin regrouped.

"Christ this is nuts, just who are these two?" Krillin said

"I don't know but whoever they are they're good. Killed Yamcha and Tien like they were nothing." Piccolo added.

"I don't understand it, I'm a Super Saiyan. I should be able to finish these two with ease."

"Vegeta listen we have no time for your arrogant talks." Gohan surprisely said. "Were getting beaten."

"Hey guys, I don't mean to sound like a coward but I think it's best if we cut and run. You know, live to fight another day."

"Nonsense baldy, true warriors never run away from a fight especially Saiyans. You just witnessed your friends get killed and you want to be a coward. I should kill you where you stand."

"Cool it; this is no time to be arguing. Krillin listen to me, you have maintain yourself I know your scared but we have to do what's best to protect the Earth or else these two will annihilate everyone and everything."

Piccolo's words fell on deaf ears as Krillin shook in fear.

"Forget it guys, I'm out of here please forgive me." Krillin speed off as the others looked on. Before he could get far the two androids appeared before him.

"Going somewhere honey?" #18 said. They both fired powerful blasts on him and Krillin screamed in pain as his body was torn to many pieces. 

"Krillin! Goddamn you monsters!" Gohan shouted. Piccolo and Vegeta couldn't believe what was going on. To the three remaining Z fighters this was a nightmare. They were in a desperate fight for survival, but this time no one was coming to help them. 


	6. Fallen Heroes

Chapter 6: Fallen Heroes

Chapter 6: Fallen Heroes

Three Z fighters remained. What was once the greatest defense for Earth was being killed off one by one by a new and unexpected terror. Two killer androids were created to wreak havoc on the people of Earth and it seemed there was no stopping them. Piccolo, Vegeta and Gohan stood in fear as they saw their friends get viscously murdered by these two who were unknown to them. They had to think of a plan and fast.

"This is just crazy; we're being slaughtered like cattle." Vegeta said.

"I know, this was unexpected. Damn it, we took it too easy we thought after Frieza the threats were over. We should've been smarter and kept on pushing ourselves to the limits."

"What the hell you think I was doing Namek, getting fat on the couch eating Coco Puffs? I pushed myself harder than anyone else to achieve becoming Super Saiyan only to be tossed aside by two punks?"

"Piccolo, you and I have been training every week and we should be strong enough."

"I'm afraid not kid, we should've been training everyday. We got to think of something or else were all dead."

Gohan looked over at the deadly duo who was just staring at them, smiling.

"Hey just who are you two and what do you want with us or these people?"

"That kid gets right to the point, should we tell them #18?"

"Why not, a little knowledge before they die."

"We are androids, cybernetic machines created by Dr. Gero. We were created for one single purpose…revenge."

"Revenge against whom?" Piccolo asked.

"Goku, of course."

The Z fighters faces went into disbelieve. How can these two plot revenge against Goku when they never met him, let alone fought him?

"See it was Goku who single-handily destroyed the Red Ribbon Army and thwarted their plans for world dominance. Dr. Gero was the head of the Red Ribbon Army and went into hiding after its downfall. For years the doctor wanted vengeance, so he sent a spy machine the size of the average ladybug to study Goku and his moves. After years of studying, he decided to make the ultimate fighting machines that will match Goku in power, speed and strength. So finally after years, we were finally complete and here we are today."

"Of course finding and killing Goku wouldn't be much fun so we decided to make the world our personal playground. Hell of a start of you ask us."

"You monsters!" Piccolo screamed. "All of this is because of some lunatics grudge? 

"We won't let you get away with this!" Gohan exclaimed. "If it takes everything we have we'll destroy you!"

"Gohan listen, I think it's best if you get out of here."

"What, but Piccolo…?" 

"Don't argue with me Vegeta and I are capable of doing this ourselves. You should go home and watch after your mom."

"No I'm staying to fight with you guys. Three on two is better odds for us."

"It was six on two before and in a matter of minutes, three were taken down. Just go on and get out of here if something happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Piccolo no, I can't leave you…"

"Gohan I made a promise to you father that I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I intend to honor that. Now go on kid, Vegeta and I will fight just enough so we can escape then we'll meet up later and devise a plan."

Gohan hung his head and balled up his fist. As much as it hurt him, he knew he wasn't strong as Piccolo or Vegeta. He nodded in agreement and turned around. Before he went off he looked at Piccolo, his eyes telling him "Don't die on me." Gohan started to fly off when the two androids disappeared and then reappeared in front of him. Piccolo and Vegeta had no time to react as they both kneed the boy in the stomach and backslapped him, sending him crashing through a couple of buildings. Piccolo and Vegeta sprung to action with Piccolo taking on #17 and Vegeta fighting #18. The four fought fiercely and it looked like it was going back and forth. Piccolo looked to have the upper hand on the cyborg, getting gut shots in and elbows to the face. He then grabbed his hair and pulled his head down into his knee, Vegeta scored a double roundhouse kick on #18 that sent her staggering. A strong punch to the face and a huge haymaker to the back made her crash into the ground hard. Piccolo screamed at Vegeta for the finish and he agreed. They both flew into the air and charged up their most powerful attacks.

"Special Beam…"

"Big Bang…"

After a few more seconds of charging up, they released their attack onto the cyborgs.

"CANNON!"

"ATTACK!"

Piccolo's straight yellow with red circles surrounding it beam was the most powerful he made, and Vegeta's large blue energy ball flew right beside it. The result was a direct it causing a massive explosion that could be seen from thousand's of miles away. The two blasts left a gigantic crater in the heart of the city, as if a meteor had crashed there. Piccolo and Vegeta had thought they had finished off the androids but their joy was soon replaced by horror. Not only did the androids survive, they were unharmed save for their clothes. 

"Impossible, we put everything we had into those blasts! How can they still be standing?"

"I don't know Vegeta; it's…its crazy. We've got to get out of here we don't stand a chance."

The androids had enough and went for the attack. Vegeta and Piccolo were completely helpless against it and couldn't defend themselves. #18 knocked around Vegeta like a pinball. His face was bruised and bloody. He tried to pull himself up put #18 wouldn't stop. She caught Vegeta's arm with a strong kick and shattered the bone. She let him scream after a few seconds before kicking him into a nearby building then blasting it relentlessly. 

"Well that takes care of him." She said as she turned and saw #17 making Piccolo suffer. Piccolo did everything he could to defend himself but he spent almost all of his power. #18 soon joined in and kicked Piccolo around like he was their own personal soccer ball. He laid face down on the ground coughing up blood, the wounds and bruises covering his body. The killer cyborgs slowly walked towards him then pointed their index fingers at him. #17 blasted first hitting Piccolo in the shin. #18 followed up hitting him in the arm. They chuckled as the started blasted full force on him. The scream was unbearable and Piccolo's flesh was being torn with every blast. The androids stopped and walked over to the barely alive Namek. #17 picked him up by the throat and #18 put her palm on his back.

"It ends here Piccolo, so much for the Earth's special forces."

Both androids let out a huge ki blasts with #18's burning a big hole through Piccolo's chest and #17's decapitating him completely. They threw his body away like rotten meat. 

"Is that the last of them #18?"

"Yeah, we got the other two. It's funny I'm surprised Goku didn't show up to help any of them."

"He probably saw our power and ran into hiding, no matter we'll find him soon enough and then the real fun begins."

The two murderers flew off to continue their path of destruction. After the left, a body fell started crawling out of a nearby building. Somehow Vegeta was alive but barely. He could no longer sustain his Super Saiyan form and reverted back his normal state. He stood up and limped towards the body of Piccolo and couldn't believe what he saw.

"Oh my God, how could this happen? Everyone is dead, everyone. Those two machines knew what they were doing. They wanted to take us out and then nothing would stand in their way. It's too bad they didn't check to see if I was dead. Mark my words androids I will recover and return more powerful than before. Still, I am one against two"

Vegeta sensed a power level nearby.

"Wait it looks like I'm not the only one alive. It's faint but I can still tell where he is."

Vegeta limped over to where he felt these ki, and saw Gohan's unconscious body lying under rubble.

"You are one tough son of a bitch kid. Just like your dad."

Vegeta pulled him out and held him over his shoulder. With little power he had left, he started to fly slowly out of the ruined city. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk as he felt a new sense of hope fill his broken body. 


End file.
